metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives occur every 35 messages. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. NOTE Just to inform you, I always read messages on my talk page, whether on my talk here or on other wikis. Even if I don't respond, I've read your message even if you and I do not get along well. Thanks! ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Discussion continued Well, we can only be so trusting when we can't see each others' faces. What'd he say, specifically? It's nothing serious. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 20:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sequence Breaking in MPT? Hey, I was wondering: I know that for some stupid reason they removed most of the glitches in the remake of the Metroid Prime Trilogy. As that is (sadly) the only piece of Metroid merchandise I have, I want to know: are there ANY sequence-breaking opportunities that still exist in the Trilogy edition? If so, please tell me: I'm dying to cheat a little. ;-) Dr. Anonymous 21:44, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm pretty sure it's still possible to get the early plasma beam in MP1, but I've never attempted it. And even though this isn't a SB, you can acess a secret world in the Chozo Observitory on Elysia in MP3. I actually have done that. -Sylux X Almighty Admin Well, your campaign for Wiki-wide domination seems to be going pretty well: So far, the votes are unanimously in your favor. Looks like I'll be able to call you "Almighty Admin" after all. User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Some random ideas Hey, I was just thinking to myself as usual, and I just had a strange thought: what if Nintendo or Retro Studios did another Metroid game set after Fusion? I mean, it's obvious that she'll ha e gone back to being her tough badass self (having long since come to terms with the Hatchling's death) but what do YOU think the plot and gameplay should be like? Plus, how would Ridley come back from the grave for the final showdown? And what the hell's a "scarp"? You keep talking about a "scarp creature" in Prime 3, and I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, I need some good Space Pirate names for the opening sequence of my MP3 novel. Got any? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The Scarp is that dead creature you encounter in Scrapvault. And generally, Space Pirate names are like Commando number or Unit number, unless you want normal names, at which point I'd recommend just writing a couple nonsense words in cursive if you know how to and then make up names from there. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Ew. It's squishy. By the way, I have a theory regarding why Ridley and the Pirates speak English in the manga, but not in-game. You can find it under the category "Thanks and Theories" on MarioGalaxy's talk page. Sorry, don't have enough time to type it out now. See ya, User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I know this might come across as insanely rude (never mind nosy), but I was scrolling down AdmiralSakai's page, and I couldn't help but notice your mentioning that you had a "mental challenge". I'll admit that piqued my insatiable curiosity (I myself having been gifted with a mild version of ADD). So, if you feel OK about telling me, would you mind revealing to me what it is, specifically? Sorry, but I HATE being in the dark about things :P. User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It's a certain condition with a spectrum, and I am the kind of infectee who is still able to talk and is given exceptional skills in something, at the cost of severe people problems. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Dr. Anon, can you sign your post on the same line as your post please? Making the extra line isn't necessary. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 17:20, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I suspected as such. I'm guessing, then, that you have a form of Asperger's Syndrome/autism? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't feel that I have the need to reveal it. Sorry. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Thanks for telling me. By the way, do you think I should give Ridley a speaking role in the novel? I mean, the Manga translated his various screeches and snarls in-game (which, incidentally, I suspect may be the Space Pirate spoken language), so I think it would be best if we do the same. Space Pirates: Y'know, when you think about it, that's really kind of a stupid name for them, IMO. Makes you think of a bunch of the jolly "yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum" types that so plague the cosmos in cut-rate children's fantasies, rather than a vicious, organized force of alien marauders. What do you think their name for themselves in their own tongue is? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ridley's voice should sound like snarling and something that would make Samus sick to her stomach (so long as it doesn't piss off MOM haters). As for Space Pirates, use like a Latin word or something. Like Clepta, which is Latin for thief. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 18:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) My theory is that the various sounds Ridley and the Pirates make in-game are actually the Space Pirate tongue, and are just translated for the readers' benefit in the manga. Also, d'you think that the critically-panned changes to (particularly Samus' personality and appearance) will be the norm for future games? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was looking through the Fusion Suit mechanics page, and found some info that was not entirely accurate. I didn't want to delete it because it made perfect sense and I liked the idea of it, but it might be deiceving. Here it is: "The left arm, however, is. There are barb-like blades running along the arm and are used as Samus's primary melee weapon. These blades are lovingly referred to by fans as "Metroid Teeth". When not needed, they can be retracted and tucked against the arm, allowing Samus to freely move her arm without fear of causing unintentional harm. They are deadly and likely enhanced with energy for extreme damage. Samus is never seen fighting with the blades during her visit of the Biologic Space Laboratories research station; however, the game's few controls likely prevented the element from being used." I could not find anything proving it's relevency, and I figured you maybe wanted to look it through. -Sylux X It's complete and utter speculation. It can go. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) So, what date does your campaign end, Roy? Also, is the IRC accessible via mobile devices (iPod Touch, for example)? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The RfA is supposed to end on the 16th. And IRC on game systems and phones sucks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) But it can still be done, yes? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it can. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 18:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots of 3-D models? Hey... Y'know how Metroid Primes 2 and three allow you to look at a 3-D model of any creature you scan? Well, could you take screenshots of said models? If so, we could easily solve the problem of getting good in-game shots while battling these creatures. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Hey, I often see people discussing Metroid Fanon wiki... What is it? Could you tell me? -Sylux X Here is the link. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 20:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with all supports. Before getting started, here are some tips and... Screw it. The only real change from when you were admin last IIRC is that you can demote yourself. Congratulations! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Why kicking FL4 was a bad idea 00:29 -ChanServ:#Wikia-Metroid- FastLizard4|zZzZ (FastLizard4) set flags -vVotriA on RoyboyX. Um, yeah, he noticed. And he did act under policy. See channel rule number 4. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I don't need op rights. But why does he want to continue being here if he doesn't care? --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 12:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :IDK. Maybe he feels content to merely maintain miscellaneous aspects. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alien Contribution Hey, Roy. I recently discovered a Wiki that is intended to be a complete compendium of all the alien species ever to appear in fiction. Needless to say, it's called the "Alien Species Wiki". There is a good deal of articles on creatures from the "Metroid" series, but there are hundreds of creatures encountered ingame, and we only have forty or so. Would you be interested contributing your vast knowledge to our archives? We really need more Metroid articles. User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, not really. I can't make myself commit to doing a lot of things, plus a user there and I have had some bad blood. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Which one, out of curiosity? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He can tell you himself, if he wants to. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 17:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyone I'd know?User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not. This is something you honestly do NOT want to get into. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC)